Answers
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: Sabrina needs answers. Answers to a mystery crime committed years ago. Mourning over, she's set out to find them. And who better to ask, then the long-lost Puck? Answer nobody. Now all she has to do...is find him.


When I was 15, my father died. The FBI called it a hit-and-run, but I don't think that's how it happened. After all, he was pushed off a rocky cliff.

That was four years ago.

Now, I'm living my life. That's what Dad would have wanted. He wouldn't have wanted us to mourn his death for so long. Yes, for a while, we were broken. All of us were. But people move on. We grow older, we learn to cope, and we move forward. And even though the pain is still there; lingering just beneath the surface, it's only slight. It still hurts just as much as the day we found out about his death, but like I said; we've learned to cope.

So I got a job working as a self-defense instructor, teaching little kids how to hold their own. It pays; not much, but it's enough to live on. Daphne and I moved out the family home long ago. Granny still lives there, along with Mr Canis, but it's just the two of them now.

Mum decided to travel the world with Daphne and Basil, and I decided that the best way to move one with my life was to give something to the little people of our world. If I could at least leave the world having done something useful with my meaningless life, then I'd die a happy Samaritan.

Uncle Jake is still MIA. The last I saw him, he was holding back emotions at Dad's funeral. He'd left as soon as it ended, and I haven't seen or heard from him since.

And that leaves only one other person. My arch-nemesis, the absolute bane of my existence; Puck.

There's not much to discuss, really. The day Dad died, we searched high and low for him, contacting every creature we knew, and yet we still came up with nothing. Absolutely nothing. He'd disappeared; vanished, almost as if he hadn't even existed.

But I'm not one to let go of things so easily. If there are answers to be found, then I'm sure as hell going to find them. I know it took me four years to come to this conclusion, but people need time to mourn and except the outcomes. I think it's been long enough.

So I'm leaving. Leaving behind my carefully planned life and career to pursue the one being that I'd more than happily leave to rot in a river somewhere, possibly in Brazil, where no one could ever find him or hear his stupid voice again. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and as much as I hate to say it, he has to be found.

I've gotten over the feelings of betrayal and abandonment he's left behind. Those were quelled long ago. Also, any romantic hoo-hah between the two of us is non-existent. I guess those so called 'feeling' our family used to love talking about didn't have much of a chance to develop, what with him being gone and all, and I sure wasn't pining away for his stupid ass.

So this trip is purely confrontational. I'll get my answers, and then I'll leave. I'm positive he's the only one who can tell me what happened that day, because, well, come one, he's _Puck_. He knows everything and anything there is to know.

And if he doesn't have answers, then I'm moving on to Uncle Jake. He'd know what happened, I'm sure. But firs; Puck.

Now all I have to do is find him.

...

 **Damn, does it feel good to write again. I GOT OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK! OMG, AMAZING!**

 **I missed everything on this damn site, damn it (I'm saying damn a lot -_-). Ahhhh! Review, you guys! Spread the love!**

 **I sound like a hippy. Save the trees, dude!**

 **Okayyyy, enough of that. Let's move on, shall we?**

 **Hang on, I gotta pee. And cough. And possibly kill someone.**

 **Gimme a sec.**

 **Okay, I'm back! In both senses! I'm back on FF, GUYS! FREAKIN-AMAZE-BALLS. I shall try very mightily to update my other stories, but no keeping-hopes-up. I have no idea if I'll have time, but I really really wanna write again.**

 **Oh! I need your help, fellow fan-fictioners! Do you know a good story to write about 'Power and Greed'? Like, storylines or ideas or anything? You are my only hope, please don't let me down. (If it involves lots of death and pain and violence-inflicting-on-fictional-characters, I'm game.) THERE IS A LOT AT STAKE, PEOPLE (awesome-ass prizes), SO DON'T LET ME DOWN.**

 **MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.**

 **I HEART YOU GUYS! 3 (that heart SUCKS).**

 **Okay, anyways, BYEEEEE.**

 **:) (Oh looks, Mr. Smiley is BACK.)**

 **Bond, James Bond. (sorry, I just had to put that in.)**

 **:) (double smileys, YIPPEE! I'm going now.)**


End file.
